Living Your Ninja Way The Sequel for NOTN
by jinky
Summary: HIATUS Just after the war, peace has returned to Konohagakure. This time, explore the lives of the kids and their senseis in peace… And what’s this? The senseis are playing matchmaker? Insanity is about to explode!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto.

Author's notes: Hello everyone. Jinky here with a new story.

Actually, I'm really having a hard time concentrating on version two of the Ninjas of the Night. I just can't think of a plot that will be able to make the creation of the story worthwhile. Creating the sequel would be easier since the cycle of history is almost complete. There is the past (before the war), the present (the war itself), and now, I'm about to create the future (the sequel of the story).

I think that it would be easier to create since I already have all the necessary ideas in mind, so I suppose that the two fics on my top priority are Scar In Me, and the sequel for Ninjas of the Night.

**Summary: Just after the war, peace has returned to Konohagakure. This time, explore the lives of the kids and their senseis in peace… And what's this? The senseis are playing matchmaker? Insanity is about to explode!**

Pairings to be expected: ReikaxLanxReika, RingxShinjixRing, KeikixHro, and NarutoxHinata.

Pairings to be decided: MikaxYamaru or MikaxTai, and AmexYamaru or AmexTai. It's your votes…

Chapter 1:

**Slam!**

"Itai!" The younger one of the Uchiha twins exclaimed as his back his the solid ground. The older of the two dashed towards the younger as they both passed punches and kicks towards one another.

"Sharingan!" The two exclaimed as they activated their bloodline limit.

The older one of the two made a swift punch towards his younger brother's cheek, in which his twin blocked with insane speed. The younger one then raised his leg as he aimed a swift kick at his older brother's arm, which connected but did not make much of a bruise.

"You're getting better, Keiki." The older one – Uchiha Lan – said.

The younger one grinned brightly. "And so are you, Lan." He replied back.

The two were about to attack each other again before a clapping was heard. "Okay you two. That's enough."

The two boys turned to their side to see their sensei, Uzumaki Naruto, leaning against a tree bark – grinning. The two boys were shocked. "Naruto-sensei!"

The blonde Uzumaki jounin grinned at his two Uchiha students. "I've been here ever since the two of you started the fight and you didn't even notice. It would seem that only Reika here had noticed me." He stated.

The two boys sweatdropped and somewhat cursed themselves for their lack of concentration while the only girl in their team beamed in delight as she raised her hands up high. "I'm acknowledged at last!" She exclaimed.

The other boys had the what the heck expression on their faces with different thoughts lingering on their brains.

Let me tell you what they were thinking…

Lan: "Is this Reika here? Did she eat anything funny or spoiled or something?"

Keiki: "Did Reika eat sugar again and then suddenly got all hyper?"

Naruto: "Did someone abduct my student and used the henge no jutsu to transform into her?"

What up with all the thoughts you may ask? Well… let's just say that there were no Hyuugas in history that ever got hyper… and especially not anyone from the hyuuga branch. And practically, seeing that a branch member of the hyuuga – not to mention the now heiress of the hyuuga branch – is hyper like mad, it means… trouble.

Naruto slapped his forehead. If Neji knows that his daughter had suddenly gone hyper, he's gonna face the newly strengthen wrath of the now overprotective father of the only hyuuga girl in his team.

Just then, the hyuuga girl jumped from the tree branch she was sitting at and beamed. "Hey! I just remembered! Father told me that there is going to be a get together at the Hyuuga Branch estates and I can invite any genin over!" She exclaimed before skipping towards her two teammates.

"Lan-kun! Keiki-kun! The two of you are going with us tonight, ne? Ne? Ne? Ne!" She said with puppy eyes. The two Uchiha kids glanced at each other, giving the knowing look. If they dared disobey the orders of a hyper hyuuga, they're going to be… dead.

The two then nodded. "Alright then, Reika. We'll come." Lan answered for the both of them.

Reika then practically bounced up and down. "Yeah! I'm going to invite Ayumi-chan and Ruchi-san too! Oh! And there's Shinji-san, Tai-san, Ring-chan, Ame-san, and Mika-san too! I'll see you later guys!" She said as she waved back energetically, leaving the blonde jounin and his two dark haired students alone in the middle of the clearing.

"W-what did Reika-chan eat this morning…?" Lan asked bluntly.

Keiki shrugged. "I don't know and I don't want to find out."

Naruto sighed. "Neji's going to kill me if he finds out that his daughter has gone hyper. Hey… how will she invite the sand-nins over if they're at the other country?" He asked.

"Don't as us, Naruto-sensei…"

Later that night

"Father! Hro-san! Hinata-san! Yamaru-niisan! I brought the guests over!" Reika's voiced boomed over the whole estates as she dragged the 'unfortunate guests' of the so called reunion.

The taijutsu specialist of the genins sighed as he scooted towards the older Hyuuga genin. "Uhh… Yamaru, what did Reika-san eat this morning that made her so hyper even at night?" He asked weakly.

Yamari winced slightly when his younger cousin suddenly laughed like a lunatic. "I believe that we should blame the Hyuuga elders…"

"Why?"

Yamaru sighed. "They shouldn't keep the sake bottles near children's reach…"

The taijutsu specialist nodded in understanding. As he scooted further away from the insane to-be head of the hyuuga head. "Scary women…"

"Maa… Neji, what's this reunion for, anyway?" The current head of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke, asked as he went near the hyuuga branch head.

Neji nodded. "Reika!" He scolded. The hyuuga girl then shut her mouth, afraid of what her father would do to her if she dared disobey.

Neji then nodded at Shikamaru who then ushered the genins towards a long table. "If Nara-san here would be so kind to elaborate the plan, then please do."

Naruto cocked his head. "Plan? Oh yeah!"

"Ehem." The mighty ehem then made everyone's attention turn to the Nara jounin. "This 'reunion' was made not to have fun, but to tell everyone of Tsunade-sama's special training for the genins who had participated in the past war." He stated.

The genins then cocked their head in confusion.

"Uhh… 'tousan?" Ayumi asked as she stood up. "Then what is Ruchi-kun and I doing here? We didn't really participate in the war." She said timidly.

Ino then stood up from her seat. "Ayumi-chan! Don't say that! You did participate in the past war by trying your best to make plans for the group!" She exclaimed as she hugged her daughter protectively.

"Mom… can't breathe… need… air…"

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry dear!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

What an overprotective and 'loving' mother…

Ruchi then started sulking. "I wish that dad would congratulate me… in someway." He murmured. "I'm envious…"

"What was that, Ruchi?" Kiba asked, fuming.

"Nothing, dad."

The other jounins glanced at Gaara, thinking that they heard something like 'insane… family… glad… have none…', which made them sweatdrop more. They never really expected Gaara to say those things.

The almighty ehem made its appearance once again – all attention landing on our favorite lazy but skilled jounin by the name of Nara Shikamaru, master of the shadow techniques, wife of the former Yamanaka Ino, who is the mother of the timid Nara Ayumi who… (authoress sees the readers glaring at her)… all right. I'll shut up now and return to the story…

"Shikamaru, please continue." Sasuke stated as he glared at the kids to stop.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted… Tsunade-sama had created a special training program for…"

"Yeah, yeah… we know that already. Moving on." Ame said as she interrupted the jounin and waved it off.

Shikamaru glared at the sand-girl. "…the genins who participated in the war… and that includes the following: Uchiha Keiki, Uchiha Lan, Hyuuga Reika, Hyuuga Hro, Hyuuga Yamaru, Ukino Tai, Haruno Shinji, Akabane Ame, Mikaze Mika, and Ring-Rang."

"We know that, geezer. Get on with the hot stuff." Mika said. Shikamaru almost fumed when he was interrupted… again.

Shikamaru sighed again. "Fine then. I'll go to the 'hot stuff' before you…"

"So _that's_ why Reika-chan invited even the sand-nins!" Keiki said… a bit loudly might I add.

Twitch. Twitch.

"…interrupt me…"

Tai: "Hmm… I wonder on what kind of special training this is…"

Twitch. Twitch.

"…again."

Shikamaru sighed. "Genins… how troublesome."

Ino crossed her arms. "Everything is troublesome for you, Shika."

"Not you too, Ino." Shikamaru whined. "Anyway… the special training would occur here in Hidden Leaf. Do you know the training ground that was just finished now?" He asked.

Hro stood up. "What new training ground? There is no training ground that was built recently." She said, being the one who knew almost everything that is happening at Konoha. She was even called as the Hyuuga's Eyes.

Naruto chuckled. "Let me explain that. Unbeknownst to you guys, there was a training ground that was built with chakra… underground." He said.

The genins' eyes went wide. "Underground?"

The Hyuugas then nodded. "So that where the weird chakra from underground came from…" Yamaru said.

His best friend, the taijutsu specialist among the group – Ukino Tai, cocked his head in confusion. "Chakra underground? What are you talking about? I didn't feel anything." He said.

Yamaru closed his eyes. "That's because your chakra concentration is weak. You cannot detect chakra that well, though you can transfer your chakra to any part of your body. No offence though." He said.

Tai nodded. "It's okay. No offence taken."

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke called, earning the attention of the blonde jounin. "You were the one in charge of the creation of the grounds, right?" He asked. The blonde nodded. "Do you think that the genins can handle it?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Of course they can! This generation's genins are a huge bunch of strong willed kids who doesn't back down on their word, who lives their ninja way proudly, who knows the duties of a shinobi, who…"

"Naruto-kun, I think they already know your point." The original taijutsu specialist, Rock Lee, said – efficiently cutting the blonde's speech off.

"How many days are the genins going to spend underground then?" Kiba asked.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't know. Shikamaru should be able to know that."

Shikamaru sighed before murmuring 'how troublesome' once again before nodded. "Yeah… I know how long. Two weeks." He said in a lazy voice. "The genins will stay underground for two weeks. They shouldn't worry about the food and water. There is plenty there…" He said.

Naruto then glanced up to the genins. "This special training is created for the upcoming chuunin examinations since it was cancelled due to the war a year ago. It will heighten your skills more. It will be needed because we don't know how strong your opponents will be." He said.

Gaara then opened his eyes. "There's more to this training than just that, Uzumaki. Spit it out." He stated coldly.

Naruto grinned. "You're right. But it's up for me to know, and for you to find out. The details will be told after two weeks. It's classified." He said before facing the kids. "So… are you guys up for it?"

The genins looked at each other before nodding, giving their own signs of yes to the blonde jounin. "Alright then kids. The training will start tomorrow. We'll see you all tomorrow at the hokage's office, alright? And Gaara, the old hag told me to tell you that you'll be staying at my place for the night." He said, getting less enthusiastic about the last part.

"The sand-genins would stay at the hyuuga branch estates. Reika, Hro, Yamaru, lead them to the guest rooms." Neji instructed the three hyuuga genins who obeyed immediately.

"Ring," Gaara called out softy, earning the Tenten-lookalike's attention. "I want you to take care of yourself for two weeks. Show your best to them." He said.

Ring nodded. "Yes Gaara-sensei. I won't let you down."

At that, the sand-nin that is soon to be the Kazekage disappeared in a swirl of sand. One by one, the genins left, leaving only Nara Shikamaru, Nara Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Uzumaki Naruto in the room huddled inside the room that was now only lilted by one lamp.

The blonde genin chuckled at this. "The old hag definitely has a good idea on how to make the genin's feelings develop more easily eh?"

The only Uchiha in the room 'hned' in agreement as he glanced at the Hyuuga beside him. "Lan seems to like your daughter." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Neji nodded in agreement. "It's obvious that my daughter feels the same, but the two genins are shy to admit it. It would also seem that Hro is a good match for your Keiki, right?" He said.

Sasuke nodded. "It's high time that our two clans unite as one. And this is the only way that it could happen." He said.

"Heh. Speaking of the genins liking each other, it would seem that Ruchi likes your daughter, Ino." Kiba said.

Ino crossed her arms. "And as much as I would hate to admit it, I think she feels the same way too. I'm not exactly agreeing on pairing my daughter up with your son, but I don't want my daughter to feel bad so your son would have to do." She said.

"The only problem is the sand-nins, Yamaru, Shinji, and Tai. What are we going to do with them?" Lee asked.

"During the celebration a year ago, I overheard Shinji and Ring talking by the balcony. It would seem that they feel the same for one another so they would be the easiest to get together." Naruto said.

Kiba sighed. "The only question is would Gaara be alright with that decision. It would seem that he's a bit protective with his student."

"That would be alright with me." A voice said.

"Whoa! Gaara! Don't just pop out of the blue like that! I swear! Someday I'll die of heart attack!" Naruto exclaimed. "And what do you mean that it's alright with you?"

"A real shinobi wouldn't just die because of shock..." The sand-nin stated before continuing on.

"I mean what I say. This Haruno Shinji seems like a good shinobi to me. And even though that I haven't really understood the meaning of the emotion that you call 'love', I think that my student and your genin feels it, and thus making them compatible." He said simply.

Sasuke smirked. "Whatever."

"Ano sa, ano sa!" Naruto called. "What about the other four?" He asked.

Ino sighed. "It's for themselves to figure it out. Let their feelings develop. We'll see the results in due time." She said.

"So we're playing matchmaker for the kids, eh? It's a bit troublesome… using a training facility for this idea… but I like it." Shikamaru said.

Naruto grinned at that. "Whatever the result is, we'll just see after the two week period has passed. Let's just hope for the best."

Author's notes: Alright then! Here's chapter one of the sequel! I hope that you liked it!

**Anyway, I have a poll for you guys.**

**Which pairs do you like?**

**AmexYamaru and MikaxTai**

**Or**

**AmexTai and MikaxYamaru**

The poll will last until the third chapter.

I don't have much to say but please review!


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto.

Author's notes: I'm very sorry for the late update. That's all I can say. I have a lot more stories to continue so I can't find enough time for all of my waiting fanfics.

Chapter 2:

**Hyuuga Household…**

The two Hyuuga genins were roughly pushed out of the bed as they both fell on the floor. They glared at the person who pushed them, which was the one and only Hyuuga Yamaru, their cousin.

"Get up, you sleepy heads." He said.

Reika glared at him. "Yamaru-niisan, what time is it?" She asked.

Yamaru grinned. "5:30, dear cousins."

The two girls almost gagged at the tone of Yamaru's voice. It would seem that he had eaten something rotten this morning. But then, they remembered, that Yamaru NEVER eats anything in the morning. The two girls then got out of the bed and arranged their beddings as they stood up.

They both narrowed their eyes at the older Hyuuga in front of them. "Yamaru-san, why the heck did you push us off the bed!" Hro demanded.

"And at 5:30 in the freaking morning, nonetheless!" The other girl added.

Yamaru grinned before placing on his mask of seriousness once again. "The jounins are waiting for you. The other genins are already present as well. You two are the only ones missing so Neji-sama told me to get you." He said before leaving the room.

The two girls gritted their teeth as they did their daily morning rituals.

**Later on…**

**Hyuuga Branch Living Room…**

"Good morning, everyone." The two greeted.

The other genins stared at them…

And stared…

And stared…

Neji sighed as he glanced at the people that were there. Currently, the people present were:

Uzumaki Naruto's team, which consists of Uchiha Lan, Uchiha Keiki, and Hyuuga Reika.

Gaara of the Sand's Team, which consists of Ring-Rang (sorry Lazy Hyuuga-san! I like her name XD), Akabane Ame, and Mikaze Mika.

Nara Ino's Team, which consists of Inuzuka Ruchi and Nara Ayumi. Apparently, their team had slight… complications.

Rock Lee's genin, Ukino Tai, was also there. And so was Inuzuka Kiba's genin leader, Hyuuga Yamaru. Hyuuga Hro was also in the list, and so was Haruno Shinji.

Neji held his chin in silent contemplation. There would be twelve genins all in all. He glanced at Shikamaru who gave the almighty EHEM to acquire the genin's attention. "Listen up, genins. As you probably will know, you will be staying underground in the special training area of Konohagakure no Sato for two weeks. You don't need to worry about food and water for there is plenty there. I will not say anything else. Uzumaki Naruto will lead you all to the entrance." He stated as the genins all stood up and followed the blonde shinobi.

**Among the genins…**

"Ei, Lan. What do you think would be this training all about?" Keiki asked his older brother. Unlike his old attire, he was now wearing a blue shirt and white shorts with the Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt – just like what his father had been wearing during his early genin years.

The older of the twins shook his head. "Truthfully, I have no idea. But I am thinking that it would be based on survival training since we were told to bring all of our shinobi equipments without food and water." He said. Just like his younger twin, his attire has also changed. Currently, he was wearing black sleeveless Chinese looking attire with black baggy pants and shoes. Unlike the others, he was the only one who wasn't wearing the traditional ninja sandals.

Hyuuga Hro and Ukino Tai were now talking to one another, giving out taijutsu techniques to be used against enemies. It would seem that they have already grasped the concept of this training… or so they thought.

"Ukino-san," Hro started. "Have you improved on your taijutsu style now?" She asked.

Tai nodded proudly. "Yes. I have. I just hope that I will now be able to stand against the Hyuugas and the Uchihas. I have developed my speed as well." He said. Hro patted his shoulder.

"Heh. Still can't get rid of the 'I want to defeat you noble clans' attitude?" She said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Tai snickered. "I guess…"

Hyuuga Hro was wearing a brown turtleneck long sleeved shirt with the end of the shirt embedded in white animal fur (kind of like the fur on Hinata's jacket when she was a genin) and dark green pants with the traditional ninja sandals, except that the color is brown.

Ukino Tai was wearing a green sleeveless shirt that clung to his skin, showing off various muscles (authoress: abs… hek hek hek) and brown baggy pants with the traditional ninja sandals.

"Ei… Mikaze-san," Ame started. "Why did we agree to do this in the first place?" The sand-girl asked.

Mika shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm just following orders." She said.

Nothing much changed between the two sand-girls. Both were still wearing the same clothing that they wore during the past war. Hmm… do they ever even clean or wash their clothes?

The Hyuuga branch heiress stopped her tracks for a while, which made her older cousin stop as well. "What's wrong, Reika?" He asked, his dark blue shirt wagging by the wind. Oh here goes his 'I'm superior than you' tone again. "What's bothering you now?"

The younger hyuuga glared at her cousin. "Shut up, Yamaru. I'm not in the mood to talk." She said, her dirty white colored shirt ruffling by her movements. She placed both of her hands inside the pockets of her black baggy pants in annoyance. Apparently, she's still mad for being waked up by pushing her off the bed.

Her older cousin shrugged.

The Tenten-lookalike and the Haruno boy walked side by side in silence. It would seem that nothing has still changed even by the past few months. However, this time, Shinji walked nearer as he held the other girl's hand, which made her blush upon contact.

Sigh… the wonders of youth…

Currently, the last pair of genins, the team of Yamanaka… uhh… I meant Nara Ino walked together along in silence. Both were silent as a sleeping beauty. Naruto glanced at the genins behind him and chuckled to himself.

'_This will be a fun two weeks!'_

**Later on…**

**At the entrance…**

Naruto clasped his hands as he glanced at the genins in front of him. Four of them were looking confused at the look that he was giving them: Ayumi, Ruchi, Keiki, and Ring, while the others were looking serious about the matters at hand: Yamaru, Lan, Tai, Mika, Reika, Hro, Ame, and Shinji.

"Alright kids," He started. "Are you prepared?" He asked.

The genins nodded, though some of them disapproved of being called as 'kids', and you probably know who they are. "Alright then. I'm going to explain to you the rules. This test will occur for two weeks. You will be applying everything that you learned in this survival training. Though be warned. This is not like the forest of death, for this is ten times worse. Oh. And before I forget. You are twelve all in all, right? Then at the first stage, you'll be separated into four groups, with three members each." He said.

"Naruto-sensei," The younger Uchiha whined. "We can do the math. Stop that." He said.

Naruto gave out the almighty ehem as he silenced the young Uchiha before giving out a grin. "Now all of you enter at the same time. See you!" At that, the genins enter all at the same time.

The place was pitch black. You cannot see or hear anything. The genins were slightly shocked.

Just then, it felt like the ground they were standing on suddenly opened and ate them alive. And the next thing they knew, it was black…

(a/n: I will be giving the three groups a chapter each. Oh… and before I forget. The people per group is totally RANDOM. So don't blame me if there are no pairings on the first parts.)

**Group 1**

"Ouch… my head."

"Hey! Someone's stepping on my hair!"

"Uhh… can you get off me please?"

"Uhh… where are you two?"

"I can feel the wall behind me."

"Yeah… me too."

"Is someone a Hyuuga here?"

"I am."

"Good. Uhh… can you pin point the location of the hallway?"

"Alright… byakugan! There."

"Umm… I hope you know that we can't see you."

"Oh yeah… sorry. It's… hey you!"

"Me/Are you calling me?"

"The female!"

"Yeah!"

"Move backwards. And the guy! Stay there! I'm going to move backwards as well."

"Okay/ Got it!"

"Is it okay now?"

"Yeah/ Yes."

"Katon: Gyoukyaku no Jutsu!"

At that, fire started to blaze. It was a good thing that there was a torch there, so it went ablaze when the fire hit it. When each of them gazed at each other…

"Reika-chan! Ring-san/ Keiki-kun! Ring-chan/ Keiki-san! Reika-chan!"

The female Hyuuga scratched the back of her head. "Geez… who was stepping on my hair?" She asked. The sand-girl pointed her thumb on the younger Uchiha twin who was fidgeting silently as he took the torch.

"Let's go now." He said.

The sand-girl crossed her arms. "Hey! Who said that you're the leader?" She asked. The Uchiha sweatdropped.

"Ring-chan, Keiki-kun, let's just go now." Reika said as she moved forward.

"Yoshi! Let's go!" Keiki exclaimed as he started to move forward.

"Wait a minute! Keiki! There may be…" She was cut off when Keiki suddenly stepped on a stone as spears suddenly sprang up from different areas of the stone room. They managed to evade, but their bodies were all positioned in weird (and funny) angles and positions.

Reika and Ring were glaring daggers at the Uchiha.

"…traps." Ring finished for her.

"Uchiha Keiki!"

**A few minutes later…**

Group one has experienced a lot of traps: from spears to falling floors. It was a miracle on why the torch wasn't blown off during all of those.

Reika sighed for what seemed the hundredth time this day as a nerve seem to pop out of her temple. So far, it was ALWAYS a certain Uchiha Keiki who was activating the traps inside the stone hallway.

"Keiki, one more trap and I'm going to kill you…" She warned.

"Umm… Reika-chan, why don't you just use your byakugan?" Ring asked. Reika shook her head.

"I would if I could. But I realized that every I use the byakugan, or use chakra for that matter, it feels like I'm being weakened in a fast rate." She said.

Keiki nodded. "It's the same thing for me. Every time I use a ninjutsu, I feel like I'm being weakened ten times more than usual. I'm starting to think that this place is preventing us to use chakra." He said.

"Now that you mentioned in, Keiki-san. I must agree. As we delve deeper and deeper here, I feel like it's becoming harder and harder to release chakra." Ring said.

"I'm starting to think that this place is only meant for taijutsu specialists." Keiki said.

Reika sighed. "Don't look at me. I may be a Hyuuga. But I'm not as good with the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist as you may think."

The Tenten-lookalike sweatdropped at her current groupmates. She heard Keiki chuckle nervously as he suddenly activated another trap. This time, kunais went flying in every direction. It was a good thing that they had their kunais ready as well as they managed to evade and deflect every kunai without a scratch.

This time, it would seem that a Hyuuga would be massacring someone.

"U-chi-ha Ke-i-ki…" She said in a warning tone, raising up a kunai.

Keiki sweatdropped. "Oh come on, Reika-chan! It's not like things are going to get…"

**Click.**

**Sweatdrop.**

"…worse?"

"What is that sound?" Reika asked, obviously irritated.

Ring's eyes widened as she pointed at the hallway, where they finally saw a huge boulder rolling towards them.

Reika: OO

Ring: OO

Keiki: TT

"GAH! AHH! SH-T!"

"Darn it! These things are getting annoying!"

"You can say that again!"

"Uchiha Keiki! I really am going to kill you!"

**End Chapter**

Author's notes: Uhh… I think that I'm getting worse at these things. Sorry if it's kind of crappy. I just don't know what to write by that time. Ehehehe… sorry. Well… what do you think? No flames please. I don't think I can handle any more of that. I'm sorry if it's short. I still have a lot of fanfics to update, and I'm loosing a lot of time already. I'm busy enough as it is. Sorry. Well… Reviews please!


End file.
